Ausgerechnet an Weihnachten
by Mariacharly
Summary: Vorsicht ... mal wieder HGDM in Reinkultur ... Die Zukunft ist, was wir daraus machen
1. Prolog

_**Authors Note:  
**__Diese Geschichte hat drei Enden.  
__Welches ist die Wahrheit?  
__Findet es heraus ..._

_Ich widme diese Story einer Freundin von mir, die mich einmal in einer Mail darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass sich meine Storys eigentlich alle sehr ähneln ..._

_Erwartet also nichts wirklich Neues ;-) ...  
__Aber die Zukunft ist das, was wir daraus machen ..._

**Prolog**

Wer ist dafür zuständig, ein Klassentreffen zu organisieren?  
Richtig: die Schülersprecherin.

Wann sollte man ein Klassentreffen organisieren?  
Noch einmal richtig: spätestens, allerspätestens zum zehnten Jahrestag des Abschlusses ...

Hermine Granger blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das Herbstlaub, das im kalten Herbstwind über den Boden gewirbelt wurde.  
Ein Klassentreffen wäre das Letzte, was sie sich wünschte.  
Ein Klassentreffen, ein Wiedersehen mit den ehemaligen Mitschülern, ein Wiedersehen mit Draco Malfoy ...

Hermine war als Einzige des goldenen Trios nach Dumbledores Tod zurückgekehrt, um in Hogwarts den Abschluss zu machen.  
Harry und Ron hatten in dieser Zeit den Horkruxen hinterher gejagt, und so war es ihnen gelungen, Voldemort zu stellen und seiner Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende zu machen ... anschließend hatten alle beide in jeder Beziehung ausgesorgt.  
Sie konnten tun und lassen, was sie wollten.

Hermine wollte ihren Schulabschluss machen.  
Was sollte sie sonst tun? Ein Leben, das von vergangenem Ruhm und einmal erworbenem Reichtum zehrte, war nicht das, was sie sich vorstellte ...

Und so begann sie ein Studium der Zaubertränke und forschte. Sie würde nie so sorglos leben können wie ihre beiden Freunde, aber ihr Leben war erfüllt und zufrieden.

Der Blick der jungen Frau blieb im Nebel vor dem Fenster hängen ...  
Was wohl aus ihren anderen Mitschülern geworden war?  
Was wohl aus Draco Malfoy geworden war?

Draco war ebenfalls einer der Wenigen, die ihren Abschluss auf Hogwarts im letzten, dem siebten, Schuljahr abgelegt hatten.  
Nach dem Tod Dumbledores, nachdem er sich als unfähig erwiesen hatte, seinen Schulleiter zu töten, hatte er nicht gemeinsam mit Severus Snape zum dunklen Lord, nicht zum engen Kreis der Todesser zurückkehren können.

Professor Snape hatte ihn in Malfoy Manor abgesetzt, bevor er selbst zu Voldemort floh – der ehemalige Schüler konnte ihn nicht begleiten, und hätte ihn unglaubwürdig gemacht. Das konnte und wollte sich Severus Snape nicht leisten, um auch weiterhin seine Rolle als Doppelspion spielen zu können.

Doch auch auf Malfoy Manor war der junge Mann nicht vor Angriffen gefeit ...  
Nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren, war die einzig sichere Möglichkeit für ihn gewesen.

Er stand zwar immer noch auf der Seite der Todesser, auf der Seite des reinen Blutes, … aber die Gunst des dunklen Lords hatte er sich verwirkt.  
Was hätte er also tun sollen?

Er kam nach Hogwarts zurück und lebte so weiter wie bisher.  
Nein – nicht wie bisher. Er ... differenzierte sich von seinen früheren Freunden.  
Er war ruhiger als die Jahre zuvor ...  
Die Kinder der Todesser mieden ihn, und er lernte, wer seine wahren Freunde waren ... er blieb Slytherin, aber er wurde selbstständiger. Eigenständiger.

Er lernte, seinen Kopf zu benutzen ... und er begann, den Sinn der Dinge zu hinterfragen ...  
So kamen sie ins Gespräch – die Gryffindor und der Slytherin, die Löwin und die Schlange, Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy ...  
Er war ihr Freund geworden – nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.  
Er hatte ihre Gedanken geteilt und ihren Humor.

Hermine wusste bis heute nicht warum, aber sie hatte ihn aufgefangen, als er nicht mehr weiter wusste – gefangen war zwischen der Unfähigkeit, ein Todesser zu werden, und der Erziehung, die ihm einen Hass den Muggel und Schlammblütern gegenüber gebot.

Vielleicht, weil sie beide auf der Suche waren – Hermine nach Freundschaft wegen der Trennung von Harry und Ron, Draco nach neuen Idealen aufgrund der Trennung vom Dunklen Lord? Sie waren noch immer sehr verschieden – aber sie verstanden einander.

Er legte noch immer Wert auf reines Blut, alten Adel, Geld und korrektes Aussehen – sie auf Mut, Hirn und eine eigene Meinung.

Aber gerade in diesen Widersprüchen fanden sie sich. Sie konnten Abende und Nächte durchdiskutieren.  
Sie konnten bis aufs Blut streiten, doch anschließend lachten sie gemeinsam.  
Und dann ...  
Dann kam der Abschluss und damit der Abschied.  
Sie gingen ihre eigenen Wege ...

Hermine hatte nur gehört, dass er verletzt worden sei ... dann endeten ihre Informationen.

Sie lebte ihr Leben, war unermüdlich, studierte. Und als es zum Eklat, zum letzten großen Kampf kam, half sie, indem sie das tat, was sie am besten konnte: Tränke brauen.  
Am eigentlichen Kampf nahm sie nicht teil, zu dringend wurden ihre Fähigkeiten im Hintergrund gebraucht, um den Kampf zu gewinnen.  
Ohne ihre Tränke wäre die gute Seite verloren gewesen.  
Nach dem Kampf ... ging das Leben weiter.

Sie lebte, sie braute Zaubertränke, sie hielt lockeren, seltenen Kontakt zu Harry und Ron – und sie lebte.  
Sie hatte Partnerschaften gesucht, natürlich, wie jeder normale Mensch.  
Einmal glaubte sie, die große Liebe gefunden zu haben.  
Aber auch das war ... bald ... vorbei.

Das einzig Gute, was ihr diese Beziehung gebracht hatte, war ihre kleine Tochter Nora. Mit dem Vater bevorzugte sie, keinen Kontakt mehr zu pflegen – eine Einstellung, die auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
Sie lebte, sie arbeitete und war erfolgreich. Sie bekam in Oxford einen Lehrstuhl für Zaubertränke angeboten, den sie begeistert annahm.

Und doch ... auch wenn sie glaubte, ihr Leben sei erfüllt mit ihrer perfekten Arbeit und einer wundervolle Tochter, spürte sie, dass etwas fehlte ...  
Es dauerte lange, es war eine Entwicklung, bis sie es wahrnahm: sie vermisste Draco Malfoy.

Nicht nur als Freund – nein, es war mehr.  
Sie vermisste nicht nur seine Art, seine Ironie, seine Witze und die Gespräche ... nein, sie vermisste ... _ihn_.  
Seine Gegenwart, seine Nähe; sie vermisste ihn als_ Mann_.

Draco Malfoy wäre ... in jeder Beziehung der Mann gewesen, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte.  
Es hatte lange, lange gedauert, bis sie es sich eingestanden hatte, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste.  
Natürlich sah sie nach wie vor auch und gerade seine negativen Seiten, und sie fragte sich, ob die Zeit und die Vergangenheit hier nicht die Tatsachen schöner färbte, als sie waren ...

Draco Malfoy war schließlich lange ihr größter Feind gewesen.  
Sie hatten sich bekämpft, sie hatten sich gehasst.

Und selbst als sie Freunde wurden, hatte er bis zum Schluss dazu gestanden, dass er reinblütig war und dass er die Prinzipien des dunklen Lords nicht schlecht heißen konnte.

War sie damals verliebt in ihn? Nein, bestimmt nicht.  
War sie heute so etwas wie verliebt in ihn?  
War sie je in ihn selber verliebt – oder nur in eine Vorstellung – in ihre Vorstellung - von ihm? Und wenn ja – entsprach er dieser Vorstellung?  
Wo hörte die Wirklichkeit auf, wo begann der Traum?

Also – wen ... oder was vermisste sie nun?  
Draco Malfoy? Oder die Vorstellung von ihm?

Irgendwie gab diese Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Liebe auch Sicherheit.  
Eine hoffnungslose Liebe verpflichtet zu nichts.  
Eine aussichtslose Liebe kann endlos weiter geliebt werden.

Ein Traum kann ewig andauern ...

Hermine Granger verlor sich in ihren Gedanken, während draußen der Herbststurm tobte ...

Lange hatte sie das Thema in ihrem Herzen mit sich getragen, und war sich jeden Tag unsicherer geworden.

Sollte sie eine Einladung versenden?  
Ein Klassentreffen, am traditionellen Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts?

Über diesen Gedanken schlief sie auf ihrem Sofa leise ein.

Der Herbststurm wurde lauter.


	2. Last Christmas

**Last Christmas**

Nie, nie war Hogwarts so schön wie zu Weihnachten ...

Hermine hatte sich mit der Organisation des Festes alle Mühe gegeben, und es würde mit Sicherheit ein atemberaubender Ball werden.

Die Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall hatte ihr jede Unterstützung gegeben. Die Hauselfen hatten nicht nur beim Schmücken des Saals, sondern auch bei der Planung des Menus eine wahre Meisterleistung vollbracht.

Feen glitzerten in der flirrenden Luft und die Decke der großen Halle zeigte eine sternklare romantische Nacht ...

Der Raum füllte sich zunehmend mit Menschen, als ihr ein Finger auf die Schulter tippte – eine Geste, die Hermine schon an sich nicht schätzte. Als sie sich umwandte und in den leeren Raum blickte, kam ein Lachen von der anderen Seite. – Aha.

Sehr witzig.

Vor ihr stand ... Draco.  
Nein, vor ihr stand ein dicklicher Herr mittleren Alters mit fliehendem Haaransatz, der entfernt an ihre Vorstellung von Draco erinnerte ...

Hermine schluckte. Dann versuchte sie, die genervte Antwort auf diese plumpe Begrüßung hinunterzuschlucken und umarmte den ehemals besten Freund herzlich.  
Er sprudelte gleich los, erzählte von sich. Noch bevor er sich nach ihr erkundigte, berichtete er ohne Luft zu holen von seinen Erfolgen in Beruf und im Leben ...

Er berichtete, dass er nach dem letzten Kampf dank des geschickten Ausspielens einer kleinen Verletzung an den Rippen in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm geraten und so auch relativ schnell zu einem sicheren Job in der gehobenen Beamtenlaufbahn gekommen war.

Er war verheiratet – natürlich mit einer reinblütigen Hexe, wie er sofort betonte, während er ein Foto von einer nichtssagend blickenden, ebenfalls dicklichen Blondine hervorzog.  
Mit einem kleinen, fast boshaften Lachen wies er darauf hin, dass sich seine Frau Kinder wünschte.  
„Aber ich bin ja nicht blöd, mir so einen plärrenden Balg anzutun.  
Fressschläuche – nein, danke.  
Ich schlafe gerne nachts durch und werde mir das auch zu erhalten wissen."

Erst dann sah er sie genauer an. „Du hast auch ein paar Falten dazu bekommen. – Was machst du denn so? Geht es dir denn einigermaßen gut?"

Schon alleine der etwas überheblich - mitleidige Ton der Frage reichte, um Hermine entgültig zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nein, danke.  
„Ich braue Tränke – und habe einen Lehrstuhl für Zaubertränke in Oxford, aber danke der interessierten Nachfrage."

Sie brachte das Gespräch dann rasch zu Ende und verabschiedete sich von der Schulleitung, um möglichst schnell nach Hause zu kommen.

Später, Zuhause, atmete Hermine tief durch, als sie im heimischen Kamin landete.

Sie schüttelte ihren Mantel auf, noch bevor sie ihn auszog, und ließ sich dann direkt vor dem Kamin nieder.  
Sie fühlte sich leer – leer und einsam.  
Sie starrte in den Kamin, bis das Feuer langsam zur Glut wurde ...

Dann stand sie auf, öffnete leise die Tür des Kinderzimmers und dachte an die Zukunft.

Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihrer kleinen Tochter ...

Auch wenn sie nie wirklich alleine sein würde – ein Kind kann und darf kein Ersatz für eine Partnerschaft sein. Damit tut man sich selber Unrecht und man überfordert das Kind, das ja auch sein eigenes Leben haben soll ...

Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass ihr leise die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Sie hatte kurz den Traum von einer Familie geträumt, und dieser Traum war nun zerplatzt ...

Das war kein schönes Weihnachten ...

Sie fühlte sich einsam und leer.  
Aber sie fühlte sich auch ... frei.

Wenn ihr dieses Weihnachten keine Familie geschenkt hatte, keine Erfüllung ihrer jahrelangen Träume ... so hatte es ihr etwas anderes geschenkt.

Freiheit!

Und die Möglichkeit, den Kopf und das Herz einem wirklichen Menschen zu öffnen, statt es für die Vorstellung, für das Wunschdenken auf ewig zu verschließen.

Heute durfte sie weinen ...

Aber Morgen begann ihr wirkliches Leben.

Morgen ...  
Morgen war sie frei.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie beruhigt ein.


	3. All I want for Christmas

**All I Want for Christmas**

Hermine erwachte nur mühsam. Sie war für die Vorbereitungen des Klassentreffens schon vor zwei Tagen in Hogwarts eingetroffen und hatte die letzte Nacht unruhig geschlafen.  
Noch halb verschlafen versuchte sie, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und den Traum der vergangenen Nacht abzuschütteln.  
Es war klar, dass sie in ihren Träumen die Anspannung, die sie seit Wochen innehatte, zu verarbeiten suchte.  
Aber heute Nacht ... die Nacht der Nächte, die Nacht vor dem Ereignis, die Nacht vor dem Weihnachtsball, die Nacht vor dem Klassentreffen ... warum hatte sie nichts Schönes träumen können?

Warum war in ihrem Traum die schlechteste aller Möglichkeiten eingetreten?  
Warum das absolute Desaster?

Sie schüttelte sich.

Es war ja nicht gesagt, dass eintreffen würde, was sie geträumt hatte.  
Und doch ... der Traum heute Nacht, der Traum, in dem sich Draco zum absoluten, ultimativen Versager entwickelt hatte, hatte sie nicht nur enttäuscht, er hatte sie nachdenklich gemacht.

Hermine versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu analysieren ...

Sie war ein bisschen ... ernüchtert.  
Sie war wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekehrt.  
Aber sie fühlte sich auch beruhigt.

Sie hatte es gespürt, heute Nacht, in ihrem Traum ...

Sollte dieser Fall wirklich eintreten, sollte sich das Treffen zu einer Enttäuschung entwickeln, dann wäre sie wenigstens ... endlich ... frei. Sie würde aufhören können zu träumen ... sie hätte ihren Frieden.

Vielleicht würde Draco auch gar nicht erscheinen.  
Aber man sagt doch: was man in einem fremden Bett träumt, geht in Erfüllung. Hermine vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Hilfe!  
Konnte sie das Ganze nicht noch schnell absagen?

Sie seufzte … und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fest.

Hermine hatte sich mit der Organisation des Festes alle Mühe gegeben, und es würde mit Sicherheit ein atemberaubender Ball werden.  
Die Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall hatte ihr jede Unterstützung gegeben. Die Hauselfen hatten nicht nur beim Schmücken des Saals, sondern auch bei der Planung des Menus eine wahre Meisterleistung vollbracht.

Feen glitzerten in der flirrenden Luft und die Decke der großen Halle zeigte eine sternklare romantische Nacht ...  
Der Raum füllte sich zusehends mit Menschen, und Hermine begrüßte die alten Freunde.

Auf einmal spürte sie ohne sich umzudrehen die Anwesenheit des Menschen, auf den sie gewartet hatte.  
Eigentlich hätte in dem Moment die Zeit still stehen sollen, als Draco durch das Flügeltor in den Festsaal trat ...  
Ein Gang hätte sich auftun sollen zwischen Hermine und Draco, mit leisem Geigenspiel im Hintergrund ...  
Nichts von alledem geschah, als Draco Malfoy den Saal betrat ... und doch spürte Hermine, dass er da war.

Braune Augen trafen stahlgraue ...

Die Musik stockte nicht, keine Geigen erklangen ... im Gegenteil, die Band spielte hartnäckig mittelmäßig ein Lied, in dem sich alles um den Tod der Vorfahren drehte.

Und doch hielt Hermine den Atem an und die Zeit stockte.  
Ohne sich zu rühren, fast ohne zu atmen, musterten sich Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy.

Ob es Sekunden oder Stunden währte ... Hermine konnte es nicht sagen, sie war wie gebannt, bis auch Draco sie erblickte, ihr zulächelte und begann, den Raum zu durchqueren ... direkt auf sie zu.

Auf sie zu ...

Draco Malfoy wirkte reifer als als Junge.  
Hermine registrierte, dass er ... älter geworden war, auch wenn blonde Männer ja oft nicht grau werden, sondern weiß und das auch später als andere Männer ... Er war reifer, sie sah es an kleinen Fältchen neben den Augen, am Gesichtsausdruck ...  
Ruhig sah sie ihn an – beide spürten nicht, wie die Zeit verstrich.  
Beide begannen fast gleichzeitig, vorsichtig zu lächeln. Draco hob kurz, wie entschuldigend die Schultern.

Dann fiel Hermine ihrem Schulfreund um den Hals. Sie umarmten sich und ließen erst Minuten später voneinander ab.  
Draco hielt Hermine auf Armeslänge von sich und lächelte.  
„Du siehst gut aus ... sehr gut. Erzähl ... Erzähl mir, wie es dir geht."

Und Hermine erzählte ...  
Viele Gedanken hatte sie sich gemacht, wie sie mit Draco über ihr Leben sprechen, wie sie ihm von Nora berichten sollte ...  
Doch um so leichter fiel es ihr nun, mit Draco einfach zu _reden_.  
Ohne Zögern, einfach wie früher erzählte sie, und die Bedenken, die sie gehabt hatte, fielen einfach von ihr ab. Kein Gedanke daran, ob er bemerken würde, dass auch an ihr die Zeit nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen war.

Es war das natürlichste der Welt, hier zu sitzen und mit Draco Malfoy über ihre Tochter und ihre Arbeit, über Gott und die Welt zu sprechen.

Sie erzählte voller Begeisterung. Und Draco lauschte ... ebenfalls begeistert. Hermine zeigte ihm Bilder ... Die Jahre fielen ab, sie redeten wie damals, sie redeten wie in der Zeit kurz vor ihrem Abschluss, als hätten sie sich nie aus den Augen verloren ...

Es war normal, es war gut so, wie es war.  
Innerhalb von Minuten schwanden die vergangenen zehn Jahre.  
Auch Draco erzählte von seinem Leben ... und von den vergangenen zehn Jahren.

Als er zum Thema „der Tag nach dem letzten Kampf" kam, sah er Hermine zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend nicht in die Augen.  
Er berichtete, wie er aus der Gefangenschaft heraus als Mitläufer rehabilitiert hätte werden sollen – und dann doch als Mitglied der Familie Malfoy dem endgültigen Gericht zugesprochen wurde.

Er erzählte von den Verhandlungen vor dem Gamot und von dem Augenblick der Urteilsvollstreckung.  
Die Auroren und die Richter hatten sich nach dem Krieg darin gefallen, sich auf eine grausame Art an den Todessern zu rächen.  
Unter dem Deckmantel eines gerechten Urteils wurden die Verurteilten misshandelt, gefoltert, einige auch getötet ...  
Die Folterungen waren auch eine Art Rachefeldzug gewesen, das wusste Hermine.  
Ethnische Säuberung, wie auch immer.  
Sie hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht, ob ihr ehemaliger Schulfreund von dieser Folter betroffen war, ob seine Verletzung von der sie gehört hatte nicht nur ein Teil jener Säuberungen war ...

Dracos Blick fixierte einen Punkt am anderen Ende des Saals, über der Bühne ... Hermine fasste seine Hand und drückte sie sanft, bis er fortfuhr.  
Anschließend, nach dem Prozess und der Vollstreckung des Urteils, wurde er rehabilitiert und suchte sich eine kleinere Anstellung als Anwalt.  
Er betreute die Fälle für schlechter bemittelte Familien und hatte seinen eigenen Frieden gefunden.

Auf Hermines Frage nach der Begründung, warum er trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich als Todesser nicht würdig erwiesen hatte, wie ein Todesser gerichtet worden war, zuckte er nur wieder die Schultern.  
„Es ist einfach so ... Hermine, es bringt nichts, nach dem Sinn zu fragen. Erstens ... wenn ich den Mumm gehabt hätte … Ich wäre sicher ein würdiges Mitglied der Todesser geworden, wenn ich nur in den wenigen Sekunden vor Dumbledores Tod eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hätte. Es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden, verstehst du? Ich war nicht unschuldig - ich war nur durch meine eigene Hilflosigkeit in wenigen Sekunden nicht schuldig und dadurch vor der Schuld bewahrt worden. Sonst ... sonst wäre das doch alles völlig berechtigt gewesen ..."  
Er stockte, suchte nach Worten und fuhr dann mit einem trockenen Lachen fort. „Außerdem war die Aussage des Gerichts: lieber zu gründlich gerichtet als eins von „diesen Schweinen zu übersehen". Sie _wollten_ Rache – und ich kann es heute auch verstehen. Sie haben jeden, absolut jeden, der das dunkle Mal getragen hat, bestraft. Alleine für das Tragen des Mals – nicht für die Taten, die dahinter steckten."  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte. „Jetzt habe ich dich endlich wieder getroffen und wir reden über so etwas ..."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern, und Draco fuhr fort: „Wir dürfen uns nicht wieder so aus den Augen verlieren, und vielleicht sollten wir uns noch einmal in Ruhe unterhalten ... und jetzt erst mal mit den anderen feiern.  
Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt tanzen, schauen was die anderen machen und uns morgen früh noch einmal richtig zum Reden treffen? Zum Brunch, so um elf? Und wenn du magst, bringst du Nora mit – ich bin doch neugierig ..."

Hermine musste lachen, und gemeinsam betraten sie die Tanzfläche ...

Sie spürte ein leises Kribbeln im Bauch, Schmetterlinge, als sie Draco zum Tanz die Arme um den Hals legte und sich seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legten.  
Sie schloss die Augen, und Sekunden spürte sie nichts als den Mann, mit dem sie tanzte, den Mann, von dem sie so lange geträumt hatte.  
Ihr Kopf versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten, sich fallen zu lassen ...  
Noch hatte er nichts gesagt, was irgendwie auf Gefühle schließen ließ.  
Noch hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er sie vermisst habe ...

Aber sie würden sich wiedersehen.

Hermine genoss den Tanz.  
Genoss Dracos Nähe.  
Spürte, dass sie sicher war.  
Lebte für diesen einen Augenblick ... und vielleicht ... für eine Zukunft.

Bis plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr ertönte.  
„Miiiiine! Schön, dass du da bist – das war eine gute Idee mit dem Klassentreffen!"

Ohne sich wehren zu können, wurde sie bei den Schultern gepackt und auf der Tanzfläche herumgedreht. Harry Potter hatte sie an sich gerissen, wirbelte sie durch den Raum – beobachtet von Ron, der nicht weit von ihnen stand.  
Atemlos lachte Hermine, begrüßte auch diese beiden Freunde. Lange hatten sie nichts mehr voneinander gehört, und Ron und Harry sprudelten los und redeten gleichzeitig auf sie ein.  
Ron zog das Trio Richtung Bar.  
Hermines Augen suchten Draco, der im Hintergrund die Wiedersehensszene beobachtet hatte und sich nun, da sich ihre Augen trafen, mit einem Schulterzucken abwandte.

Mit einem Schlag war Hermine wütend. Ob die beiden gar nicht gemerkt hatten, dass sie gerade getanzt hatte?  
Sie löste sich von Harry und Ron, um Draco zu folgen, und legte ihm schon im Flur eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Warum gehst du? Komm mit an die Bar ..."  
„Mit den beiden Wichtigtuern? Nein, danke ..."  
Hermine sah, wie Draco eine ihr nicht näher erklärliche Wut hinunterschluckte.  
„Du hast gesagt, wir wollen sehen, was die anderen so machen ..."  
„Ja, aber sei mir nicht böse, ich habe keine Lust ... mit den beiden Helden und Todesserfeinden den Abend zu verbringen ...  
Ich verstehe, dass du dich freust, die beiden wiederzusehen, ihr wart ja die besten Freunde in der Schulzeit ... aber _ich _freue mich nicht, wie du dir denken kannst. Ich denke, wir sehen uns dann morgen ..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bleib! Wenn ... wenn ..."  
Sie zögerte. Was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie lieber weiter mit ihm tanzen wollte als mit Ron und Harry reden? Dass sie ...

Doch Ron war ihnen schon gefolgt. Er stand hinter Draco, und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
„Hermine, kommst du? Was macht ihr hier?" Sein Blick maß Draco von oben bis unten.  
„Ich hatte mich gerade mit Draco unterhalten, als ihr gekommen seid ... und wir wollten_ jetzt_ gerade an die Bar nachkommen, da du _uns_ ja gerade so nett dazu eingeladen hast."

Sie fasste nach Dracos Hand, um das, was sie gesagt hatte, zu unterstreichen.  
Die beiden jungen Männer maßen sich mit Blicken.

Ron musterte seinen ehemaligen Todfeind – und schien erst jetzt langsam zu realisieren, dass Draco und Hermine bei seinem Eintreffen ... getanzt, sich aneinander festgehalten hatten.

Sein Blick blieb an Dracos hängen, Sekunden nur stand die Zeit still ...

Ein fast verächtliches Lächeln erschien in Rons Gesicht ...  
Doch Draco hielt seinem Blick stand.

Nun konnte Hermine nicht anders, als sich an Draco festhalten, und er zog sie anscheinend unbewusst enger zu sich.  
Die Stille schien den Raum zu sprengen, bis Hermine fragte: „Gehen wir jetzt alle zusammen an die Bar?"  
Die Worte verhallten hohl im Raum, und Hermine kam sich selber lächerlich vor, Frieden stiften zu wollen ausgerechnet zwischen Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy.

Ron drehte sich abrupt auf dem Absatz herum und trat wieder durch die Tür in die große Halle, zurück zu der Feier.

Ohne Hermines Hand loszulassen, begann Draco langsam, Richtung Eingangshalle zu schlendern.  
„Du musst nicht bei mir sein, wenn du Ron und Harry begrüßen möchtest."  
„Ich habe sie doch begrüßt."  
„Und sie dann stehen lassen."  
„Weil ich – wenn ich mich schon zwischen euch entscheiden muss – ich mich für dich entscheide."  
„Zum Unterhalten?"  
„Zum Unterhalten ..."

Schweigend schlenderten sie durch das kerzenbeleuchtete Hogwarts, ziellos mittlerweile, doch noch immer Hand in Hand.  
„Ich kann mich mit den beiden nicht normal unterhalten, es tut mir Leid. Ich wäre gerne mit an die Bar gekommen ... aber nicht mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Das ... kann ich einfach noch nicht."  
„Ich sage es noch einmal: wenn ich mich entscheiden muss, entscheide ich mich für dich."

Draco zögerte. Mittlerweile waren sie vor den Flohnetzwerkkaminen angekommen.

„Das hört sich fast so an, als ginge es nicht nur um den heutigen Abend, Hermine ..."  
Hermine schluckte. „Um was geht es denn dir – um den heutigen Abend? Oder ... um was?"

Draco ließ ihre Hand plötzlich los, lehnte sich an den Kaminsims.  
„Hermine, es ist nicht wichtig, um was es bei mir geht ... wichtig ist, was du denkst ..."

Er zuckte die Schulter ... jetzt wirkte fast wieder wie ein Junge.

Hermine lachte leise. „Draco, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast ..."  
Sie schluckte.

Er hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange.  
„Ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren. Nie, nie wieder ..."

Hermine hob ihr Gesicht.  
Sie näherten sich. Auch wenn Hermine nicht gedacht hätte, dass es heute schon passieren könnte ...

Sie küssten sich.  
Hermine verlor den Boden unter ihren Füßen ... schloss die Augen ... vergaß die Welt um sich herum ...

„Wir ... wir sehen uns morgen", schloss Draco heiser, bevor er in den Kamin trat.

Nachdem die letzte Rauchschwade verschwunden war, trat auch Hermine in den Kamin.

Sie fühlte sich wunderbar ... leicht.

Morgen früh um elf Uhr.  
Noch wenige Stunden ...

Ihr Leben war schön.


	4. Be my baby

**Be my Baby (The night we met ...)**

Die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum leuchteten im dunklen Zimmer.

Glücklich wickelte sich Hermine in die warme Decke vor dem Kamin ein, während sie beobachtete, wie Nora mit der neuen Holzeisenbahn spielte ...  
Sie saß bei ihren Eltern im geschmückten Wohnzimmer und leise Musik klang aus dem Radio.

Eigenartig.

Im Herbst hatte sie sich überlegt, den Weihnachtsball wieder aufleben zu lassen, ein Klassentreffen zu veranstalten, der Zukunft und der Vergangenheit endlich die Stirn zu bieten ...  
Sie hatte es sich lange überlegt ... sie hatte mit ihrer Freundin darüber diskutiert, und diese hatte ihr Mut gemacht. Mary hatte ihr zugeredet, endlich den Traum loszulassen und sich der Realität zu stellen.

Festzustellen, ob sie wirklich Draco Malfoy liebte ...  
Oder nur eine Vorstellung von ihm.

Festzustellen,  
Ob sie noch zueinander passen würden.  
Ob sie noch streiten und diskutieren konnten.  
Ob er sie noch immer auf die Palme bringen konnte ...  
Ob er noch immer diese verdammt grauen Augen hatte.

Sie wollte diesen Traum endlich beenden und durch eine Realität ersetzten.  
Sie hatte lange mit ihrer Freundin darüber geredet ...  
Sie war davon überzeugt.  
Sie wollte wirklich ein Klassentreffen organisieren.

Jeden Tag nahm sie sich vor, die Einladungen zu schreiben ... jeden Tag aufs Neue.  
Aber Morgen, Morgen war ja auch noch Zeit dazu ...  
Und nun war Weihnachten, Heiligabend ... und sie saß hier, wie jedes Jahr, bei ihren Eltern, und sah ihrer Tochter beim Spielen zu.

Eigenartig ... sie hatte jetzt seit längerem versucht, nicht mehr an die Idee eines Klassentreffens zu denken, versucht, es zu verdrängen – und doch: gestern hatte sie davon geträumt, gestern und heute nacht ...

Gestern hatte sie geträumt, sie habe Draco getroffen ... sie hatte geträumt, er sei ein dicklicher, schwabbeliger, langweiliger Kriegsgewinnler ... und sie hatte geträumt, dass sie mit ihm abschließen konnte.  
Doch statt mit ihm abzuschließen, hatte sie heute wieder von ihm geträumt ...  
Hermine schloss die Augen ... es war so _schön_ gewesen ...  
Er war wunderbar, ehrlich, witzig ... und er hatte sie vermisst.  
Sie gehörten zusammen ... bis Hermine erwachte.

Sie hatte es sich fest vorgenommen, zum Klassentreffen einzuladen.  
Sie hatte es sich jeden Tag vorgenommen ...  
Jeden Tag aufs Neue.  
Die Zeit verging schnell ... zu schnell.

Dann ... eine Woche vor Weihnachten war es zu spät gewesen...

Sie hatte es ihrer Freundin erzählt – und diese hatte leise gelacht. „Das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht ... aber weißt du was? Ich hätte es genauso gemacht.  
Ich denke, es ist menschlich, zu träumen ... und es ist menschlich, vor der Wahrheit Angst zu haben. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre – vielleicht wäre er gar nicht aufgetaucht, und alle Aufregung wäre umsonst gewesen ..."

Also würde sie weitermachen wie bisher ... Hermine lächelte, als sie Nora die Schokolade vom Mund wischte.  
Musste sie wirklich Übermenschliches von sich verlangen?  
Musste sie eine Entscheidung erzwingen?  
Sie hatte doch Zeit ...

Weihnachten ist Friede.  
Weihnachten ist Freude ...  
Weihnachten ist jedes Jahr.  
Sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

Sie feierte ein ruhiges und friedliches Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Tochter.  
Ein Weihnachten wie immer.

Abends beschloss sie, zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen.  
Schnee sank leise auf die Erde, und die Äste der Bäume senkten sich unter der schweren Last.

Nora hielt ihre Hand fest, als sie versuchte, auf der Schneedecke zu schlittern.  
Eigentlich hätte die Kleine müde sein sollen, doch ihr Herz war voll und der Mund stand den ganzen Weg nicht still.

Die Straßen in dem kleinen Ort waren nicht leer, Pärchen auf dem Weihnachtsspaziergang, fröhliche Kinder ...

Nora holte aus und schlitterte um die Ecke ... und der einzelne Herr, der gleichzeitig um die Ecke bog, rutschte ebenfalls.  
Zu dritt glitten sie als Knäuel von Armen und Beinen auf dem Eis.

Lachend half der junge blonde Mann Hermine auf.  
„Haben Sie sich wehgetan?"

Sie versank in seinen Augen ...  
Der Abend war noch nicht zu Ende.

Doch am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Not** to be continued ..._

_Für diese Geschichte wird es keine Fortsetzung geben ... nur Eure eigene.  
__Welche der drei Versionen soll es sein?  
__Welche war Traum? Welche Wahrheit?_

_Und ... falls Ihr Euch für die letzte der Versionen entscheiden solltet ...  
__Wer ist der blonde Mann?  
__Hat er auch sturmgraue Augen?  
__Oder ... nicht ...???_

_Schlaft darüber ...  
__Denn die Entscheidung ist nicht leicht!  
__Und wenn Ihr Euch entschieden habt:  
__Sagt es mir!!_

_Nicht nur ich bin gespannt, was Ihr dazu zu sagen habt ..._

_Ein friedliches und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest wünscht Euch_

_Mariacharly_


	5. Nachsatz und Disclaimer

_Diese Story war ursprünglich als ein Beitrag für den Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge gedacht.  
Leider ist sie mir dann etwas aus dem Ufer geraten, ungefähr dreimal so lang geworden wie geplant, und so habe ich mich entschlossen, sie separat zu veröffentlichen_.

_Aber schaut trotzdem mal in den Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge – jeden Tag eine neue Geschichte! Es lohnt sich!  
__Und auch einen besonderen Dank an **Kira Gmork**, die den Adventskalender täglich hoch lädt und an ihren Junior, der die Beiträge verteilt!_

_Wie immer danke ich **Callista Evans** für Deine Hilfe, Deine Korrekturen, Anregungen und das Fehler Jagen ... Du bist einfach klasse!_

_Und natürlich kommt wie immer der **Disclaimer:  
**__Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört der großen JKR!_


End file.
